


At the End of the Day

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2016; Campaigning is hard work, but at the end of the day...





	

Tonight, he was there, waiting for her to wrap up her day. For that, she loved him. She loved him even more for the fact she didn’t have to smile. Tired beyond what she thought she could endure, she sank into his arms, finding sympathy, love, and best of all, no expectations. While she wouldn’t want to change a single thing about her life right now, her job took all she had to offer most of these days.

Campaigning was part of an active politician’s life. It was necessary, and in a way, she liked it. She loved to connect with people, to share her ideas, her visions. She loved when she could convince people of her standpoint; she loved comments that made her think, revaluate her own. 

After all these years, she was more than used to dealing with criticism, too, even with hate. Sometimes, it got under her skin; most of the time, it didn’t. It was a price she had learned to pay for the life she lived. You couldn’t see eye to eye with everyone, you couldn’t expect everyone to show even a tiny bit of human decency. 

All in all, though, her campaigns invigorated her as much as they drained her. Still, when she was done with her day, she couldn’t smile any longer, couldn’t pretend to be alert, ready to tackle… anything, really. 

Most of the days, the end of her day meant just another hotel room, something to eat she’d barely taste while she read the news, some reports, spoke to her family on the phone. Some days, though, he was there, waiting for her, giving her all the strength she could ever need. 

She had always supported him in his goal, had shared his own vision, his dream. Now he was doing the same with her, was her truest believer. Whenever she doubted herself, he would be there for her, using the power of his voice and speech to lure her in, to make her believe in herself once more. 

Today was one of those days, and pulling away slightly, she got on her toes, her lips connecting with his in a soft, brief kiss.

“Thank you,” she said. She knew he’d understand, even when these simple words didn’t seem to be enough.

“Always,” he replied and meant it. “You were amazing out there.”

She had thought she didn’t have a single smile left in her, yet the corners of her lips quirked up at this remark.

“Thank…”

He stopped her with his index finger over her lips, leaving her skin tingling in wake of his touch. She wondered who was watching them here. They were still backstage, people seemingly everywhere wrapping this up for her, making sure she’d be ready to tackle a new crowd, a different location in less than a full day.

Still, she didn’t care.

“I don’t want to hear you thanking me again, okay? Let’s get you to the hotel.” 

“A shower sounds heavenly.” 

That and the prospect of sleep once she had wrapped up her day.

“Let’s make it a bath.”

He leaned in, so only she would understand what he said.

“The tub is amazing. It will even house two.”

If she said no now, he’d simply nod. Yet, looking at the almost boyish grin on his face, knowing he had to leave to tend to his own affairs tomorrow, she didn’t want to let go off an opportunity like this. They might not do more than share this bath which would still be wonderful. She’d never find out if she refused him now.

“Well, I’m game to find out.”

He stepped back then, taking one of her hands into one of his own, squeezing lightly. 

“Then let’s go.”

With a nod, some friendly words to her staff, they made it outside, the fresh breeze on her face welcome.

“If I ever plan on doing another campaign…,” she said.

“I’ll be with you all the way.”

It wasn’t what she had meant to say, but she knew it to be true nonetheless. 

End.


End file.
